


Damage Control

by little_shinra



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Gen, Harm to Children, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_shinra/pseuds/little_shinra
Summary: It can be removed. It can go away. This was routine now.





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/gifts).



> Filling a "A Softer World" prompt given by my friend, Kimium. Hope she enjoys, because she has also had seen me yell at the ending to work with me. XD

**I have loved**

**Since you**

Flowers had meaning behind their colors, emotions to their names.

Flowers were pretty.

‘He’ loved them.

Emotions were pretty, even when ugly.

Leaks didn’t want them. They needed to leave.

The night was only diminished by the glow of the Moon, highlighting the sorcerer’s path as he moved with routine silence to the same hut in the same small village.

Leaks slipped into the home with ease, noting the two occupants resting on the floor. The woman was negligible, submerged in her sleep. What was the real target was her offspring.

Leaks stared at that little bundle, all blanket wrapped around legs and torso and the most fragile ears twitching from time to time on the bed.

 

**But when new paint gets scratched**

Leaks pressed his black-clad palm against the baby’s forehead, face blank. In contrast to the softness of a child, his hand alone was all points and monstrous, the evil in the shadows.

‘Evil’….

That’s what they always called him.

He chose to be left alone and as a result, they gained enough flames of fury to crash down his door. Wreck his home.

All for his choice to ignore them (for his research).

Leaks mumbled softly the spell on the child, not even having to think, it was all made into habit now. He needed rid of these feelings. He couldn’t quite get the root out of his chest, so casting the spell again to nip the new growth was a necessity.

The child fussed in its sleep.

 

**There you are**

**Underneath**

It still has half of ‘him.’ He can kill it right now. Ban that last sliver of that traitorous man from this world, and be done with it, everything. The seeds were already sow. His precious world will rot and dry and wither, till nothing can breathe from it ever again. Why not speed the process?

Leaks, fully clear of the red that stained his sight, pulled his hands from the child’s neck. In the place where his heart organ was, there felt a space. Leaks stared at the child again. He felt nothing toward it; no hatred, no attachment. The spell finished in time to stop him from killing the compost heap all his nipping and hacking went to. The emotions needed to go somewhere.

_Other children would be suitable. There are some that are still fresh, untouched by the air outside the womb yet._ The more he thought on it, the more tired and uninterested he could feel.

Not worth it. To start over would be laborious, and reminded Leaks to what he had set his mind to: To poison the world that man so valued. To hit where it was closest to his now deceased heart. Leaks flicked the baby’s ear, earning a small whine.

The ears were the same. The same colors as that man. And where the genes would show the most of both the child’s parents, his own face was there in their place. The corners of Leaks’ lips twitched upward.

With what he already had, it was enough to indulge him. A twinge of pleasure at the progress dared to grow.

 

**(My heart is layers of scar)**

There were no flowers left to be grow in him. Years and years of tearing everything down, uprooting the soil, left a barren, unusable plot. Like the Void, pretty things won’t grow for him anymore.

 

Only orange flamed petals fell from his mouth, dripping with the vile he bred in the space he now inhabited. Wilted and dried once they hit the ground.

 

 

There was no beauty left for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Following his visit, he returned home. In the forest, early signs of the void has affected the grass, the flowers. The trees. Leaves took a different tone in the glow of the Moon. Leaks felt a sense of ease as he sealed the door to the tree he made into a home for himself. Compared to the crisp chill outside in the village, humidity weighed on him from the foliage he grew for his studies.

A tiny pair of hands gripped his cloak. A child with red eyes and a lizard’s tail stared up at him.

“Master, you’re home.”

The child, Firi, was something he found, a potential tool to his path to dismantle the world. Leaks undid Firi’s hold.

“You should be sleeping.” Leaks shed and folded his cloak, making his way to his own bed with Firi tailing him, almost darting along with swift bursts of direction. Firi stayed at the door to Leaks’ resting room once there.

“I wanted to make sure Master came home safely,” He added belatedly.

Leaks removed his shoes and freed his hands of the gloves he’d taken to wearing. He gave the little creature a dose of his attention.

“That is unnecessary. Go to sleep. You have lessons first thing.”

Firi gave a small bow of his head, pulling the door to a small gap. He peeked through the gap. “Goodnight, Master Leaks.”

Then he was finally alone.

_“Do you wish to be human?”_ He had asked the tiny lizard that sprinted across his hand, his palm, up to his sleeve weeks ago. Who would’ve guessed the energy of that tiny body would transfer to its human vessel. Leaks was a little grateful it didn’t mean a tool that couldn’t stay still.

Leaks groomed, smoothing over the fur on his ears and tail. He took his time with going through the bases before his body felt satisfied and finally at ease enough to initiate rest. He shimmied out his robe and set it aside with the rest of his things and climbed into bed.

As he reclined, shivering the cold off him under the blanket, his mind wandered again on what he did and what needed to do.

The aftereffects of the spell constantly feel off. The gap in his chest wasn’t the problem, it was everything else. Leaks didn’t feel up to moving around, despite going to be teaching Firi the beginnings of his role later. Leaks slowly flexed his fingers and toes, the brush of fabric rubbing differently on his bare skin. His gloves were off and its feeling this sensation mimicked stuck. The effects that bugged him were the ones that affected the body. In all preference, just waiting it out has been the way.

It’ll go away. It always goes away.

Leaks let his eyes close.

Everything can go away. It can always be removed.

 

No matter what form it takes.

 

 

Nothing lasts.


End file.
